penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Istorvir Filifar
Appearance He stands at 7 feet tall, with a fircely athletic and toned build, solid Neon Purple eyes with slits as pupils, Dark Grey skin, his Draconic heritage becomes more apparent with his scales, glossy and scarlet colored, they cover the majority of his body, specifically the right side of his face, down the back and right sides of his neck, covering his entire torso, along with his entire right arm, and his left forearm, along with his entire lower half, with his hands and feet having sharp black claws in place of regular nails. He wears full plate armor over his clothing (Which is a back laced black silk shirt, and dark purple pants) with a robe-like cloak draped over him, black leather gloves that reach his elbows, with a matching pair of boots that reach his knees. He wears a gold mask as his holy symbol and as a means to hide his face, where his hair can't. With a pair of longswords along with a whip being worn at his sides, and a heavy crossbow strapped across his back for long ranged combat. Personality While he may not be the most open on his appearance, He will remain loyal until given a reason to act otherwise, but otherwise cares about his friends. He enjoys the thrill of battle, learning magical lore, and seeks to learn the skills of a blacksmith's trade Family His father's name is Risfein, and his mother's name is Viernae Zolarn Childhood In his early years, he was raised for the first three in the Underdark, taught in the ways of magic by his mother, and trained in fighting by his father. One year later, him and his parents had to flee to the surface where they could find safety from Drow Clans that pursued them with small forces of undead minions in tow. With the help of the treasures Viernae had in her possession, they were able to make a comfortable living on the surface in the capital city of Ezora. After heading to the surface, things were generally uneventful from then on until his early teens. Adolescence Around the age of 13, after a near death encounter with an enemy clan's Inquisitor, Istorvir fell ill soon after. In his feverish state, one night, he dreamt of two versions of himself as an adult, one gave off a powerful aura of divine power, whilst the other bore a strong resemblance to a Lich and wreathed darkness, with each one holding out a hand toward him, as if wishing him to choose. Then shortly after, they vanished, replaced by a small group of people in robes, with their hoods pulled up, and their faces hidden behind golden masks, they spoke as if they were all one voice, calling him forth as their champion. After waking, he began to quickly lose the signs of his illness, as if a new strength surged through him, and upon full recovery, he would soon begin to be a Cleric of the Undying Court. Adulthood Prior to Discord For a time, Istorvir spent 5 years after that, training as a cleric, donning a mask of gold, not only to hide his draconic heritage, but to double as his symbol of devotion to his deity. Defining Event On a calm summers night, a village had sent for aid, with an undead scourge hoarding at their gates. Unbeknownst to either side, a now fully trained Istorvir and a group of field battle priests, had been called to aid, but so had The Burning Phoenix Guild, to attack the undead plague head on, and wipe them out. Soon enough after arrival, the guild adventurers that'd been sent, and Istorvir's group found themselves standing back to back in the center of the town, against the swarm of murderous Ghouls they faced. The two groups, realizing their being outnumbered separately, quickly formed a temporary truce and united to fight their common enemy. It was long and fierce, but by sunrise, the unity of Priests and adventurers emerged victorious. A few days later, after the two forces parted ways to report their success, Istorvir received a letter, offering him a place in the same guild he joined forces with. What happened after he joined? Well, you'll just have to wait in anticipation to see and find out. Adventures